


swb week 2020

by rocket_rach



Category: Trinity (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Can't Cook, Family, Galas, Healthy Relationships, Multi, bunch of parents in love, communication is KEY my guys, day one-family, day three - JL Groupchat, day two - we do this together or not at all, mild angst like VERY MILD, soft soft soft, swbweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: day one of superwonderbat week - familyday two of superwonderbat week - "We do this together, or not at all."
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59
Collections: SuperWonderBat Week 2020





	1. day one - family

The Kent farm, like most multigenerational farms, was massive. It was harvest season, and the entirety of the Wayne, Kent and Amazon families had been recalled to the acreage to help harvest. A ban on powers had been instituted and enforced, which meant it took the group a normal human amount of time to harvest. But after working for days, they were finally done.

Alfred, Martha, and a very lost and confused Hippolyta had begun to make a celebratory dinner. Diana, Bruce, and Clark had found themselves banned from the kitchen after Bruce managed to burn some bread in the toaster, and the kids had all made themselves busy in the cornfield having a Wayne Throwing Contest. It’d been originally named a Robin Chuckin’ contest, but after one severe glare and  _ hrn _ from Bruce, they’d renamed it.

Bruce sighed as Dick flew over the barn, tucked into a tight ball.

“Did he just do a quadruple somersault?” Diana asked.

“He can’t help himself,” Bruce murmured as his arms snuck around both their waists. “I’m sure he wanted to do this whole event because he hasn’t done one all day.”

“I think Jason and Artemis are going to win,” Clark added from Bruce’s left. “Her throws have sent Jay the highest out of every one.”

“Donna and Dick are sore losers.”

“So are Tim and Kon-el.”

“We’re probably going to have to break up a fight later,” Bruce grumbled. “It’s Thanksgiving. I didn’t want to break up a fight today.”

“Hang on,” Clark spoke as Damian was chucked.

Bruce and Diana squinted their eyes as a flannel blur shot into the sky, snatched Damian before he could go any further, and promptly chucked him back down to Earth and into Kon’s waiting hands.

“I said no stratosphere!” Clark shouted down. “Jon!”

The sound of Barbara and Kara laughing reached the two still sitting on the porch. From inside the house, Bruce began to hear quiet fussing from the living room. Knowing that Alfred would drop everything to attend to Helena, he pressed a kiss to Diana’s hairline before heading inside to scoop up his youngest.

“No,” Bruce said as he gently pushed Alfred back into the kitchen. “You’re not even supposed to be working today.”

“Sir-“

“Al,” Martha Kent interrupted. “I need you to show me how to get these crème brulee just right.”

Martha Kent was a godsend. Bruce leaned over the bassinet, finding his daughter winding up for a truly colossal scream. He gently picked her up, holding her to his chest as he walked back to the porch. Her cries began to calm as her small hands gripped onto his shirt. She was only a few months old, but she knew her father better than he thought he knew himself. He passed through the kitchen again, stopping only long enough for Hippolyta to coo over her for only a moment. By the time he returned to the peeling paint porch, Clark had taken his spot on the swing. He saw his partners eyes soften when they saw who he was carrying, and it didn’t take very long for Diana to hold her hands out expectantly.

“Which one of you is the baby?” Bruce grumbled playfully as he handed her over.

“Oh, me by a mile,” Diana hummed as she pressed soft kisses to Helena’s face. “But this little one? She’s a warrior. Aren’t you?”

A long drip of drool dropped from Helena’s face as she smiled. Clark leaned over to wipe her face. Bruce watched this happen everyday, but he still couldn’t believe how on earth he got so lucky. A father to so many, a partner to the two best people he’d ever met, so many parents that would have made his birth parents proud, and a world where all of this was possible. It made all the dark times he lived through worth it.

A little over a year ago, Bruce had thought he was unworthy of all this. He’d broken up with them and found solace in Selina’s arms. But if there was lesson Bruce was always learning, it was that actions have consequences. Not to say that Helena was a consequence. It was the opposite, actually. His daughter had come into the world screaming and furious, and Selina had looked at him with her sweat covered brow and murmured  _ “I can’t do this anymore, Bruce. _ ”

He’d been heartbroken at first. Hadn’t it always been the two of them against the increasingly dangerous world they had lived in? But Selina was untameable. Uncatchable. The idea of being a full time mother in addition to a vigilante wasn’t something that she wanted to handle. The split, as painful as it had been at first, ended friendly. They worked out an arrangement – much like Clark and Lois, and Bruce had been tasked with making sure his and Selina’s daughter had the world brought to her on a silver platter.

Considering Bruce practically owned Gotham, that hadn’t been a problem. He watched as Diana placed baby on her lap, pointing out her airborne siblings as they were launched over the barn.

Bruce Wayne was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. He leaned over and kissed the spot just behind Clark’s ear as Helena giggled.

“Thank you,” he said just loud enough for everybody on the porch.

“For what?” Clark asked as he offered his finger for Helena to grab.

“This. This family.”

He hadn’t expected Diana and Clark to be so accepting of him after the breakup. He hadn’t expected it to hurt  _ so much _ when he saw them on league missions after. He had never expected them to take Helena under their wings when they were introduced. He’d never expected any of this, never thought he’d even come close to deserving it.

“Baby,” Cass’ voice pulled him from his thoughts. She was sailing through the air to them, her arms wide.

“Clark,” Bruce sighed. She was on a direct path to crash into Diana, and Helena was a very small, very fragile baby. 

Clark blurred from his side, and Bruce could see Cassie dancing around in victory long enough for Artemis to tackle her into the fallowed fields. Clark placed Cass next to Diana. Carefully, the former assassin lifted Helena into the air, signing her love for her with her free hand. Bruce rose and hugged his daughters, pressing soft kisses to their heads. 

“Go tell the others to knock it off. Clark’s caught enough of you for one day. Dinner’s almost ready,” he told Cass. 

She nodded, made sure Helena was secure in her arms, and set off a quick trot towards the small group of kids fighting in the field.

He’d learned one important thing during the course of their complicated and beautiful time together; their love was home.

Bruce Wayne really liked being home.


	2. day two- "We do this together, or not at all"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 - aka bruce takes his trophy partners out in very expensive clothes for a night on the town

_ Perks of dating Billionaire Bruce Wayne _ , Clark thought to himself as Diana and Bruce greeted him in foyer,  _ Number 147, Can afford to dress Diana and I like the trophy partners we are _ . Diana looked even more like a goddess in usual, and it wasn’t the 2.1 million dollar dress on her body. The poppy red ruffles brought his eyes right to her lips and the tiffany earrings dangling from her ears.

“This dress is ridiculous,” she grumbled as she grabbed at the hem. “I can barely move in this thing.”

Clark shrugged as he flashed the 18 karat gold buttons adorning his suit jacket. “At least your outfit isn’t made out of the two most expensive wools in the world. I looked it up, this suit costs one hundred thousand dollars.”

“And I’d pay it again to see you two looking this good,” Bruce smiled as Alfred stood to his right. “If it’s any consolation, this is a ninety five thousand dollar suit.”

“It’s not,” Clark grumbled as he pulled at his collar. 

Alfred gently reminded them of the time, and they followed him out to the waiting Rolls Royce limousine. Once Alfred had shut the door behind Bruce, Clark felt himself being pulled into the billionaire. Their kisses always reminded Clark of Earth’s tectonic plates colliding; two massive, powerful beings eternally colliding, eternally exploding. He could feel Diana nipping at his ear, and broke his kiss off to capture hers.

“Careful not to smudge her makeup,” Bruce murmured idly from behind Clark.

Diana rested her head on Clark’s shoulder, her eyes bright. “Are you worried, Bruce?” she asked.

“I just want us to at least make it inside the building. We do this together, or not at all.”

Diana kissed Clark’s neck, then leaned back in her seat. “I think he’s jealous, Clark.”

“Of course I’m jealous,” The billionaire grumbled from his seat. “It’s not every night I get to flaunt the both of you on my arms. I’m jealous because you both look so good, and I can’t touch you like I want to until  _ after  _ the speech.”

Clark took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. The rest of the ride passed in amicable silence, with each rider watching as the country changed from rolling hills to rising gothic deco skyscrapers. The Kane Ballroom greeted them with red carpets and flashing lights, gotham’s paparazzi cheering when the benefactor of the event stepped out with a museum curator and one of Metropolis’ reporters.

Bruce kissed Clark first, then Diana. The flashing paused, only picking up again when Bruce placed his hands dangerously low on their hips. He lead them inside of the gilded ballroom, where Bruce managed to greet everyone by name and get a drink in all their hands in under 20 minutes. Clark had originally thought he was amazed at Bruce’s suavity, but amazement felt too small of a word.

_ Perks of dating Billionaire Bruce Wayne number 148,  _ Clark thought as the smoky bourbon settled over his tongue,  _ I get to watch Bruce Wayne act _ . He let Bruce pull him onto the dance floor, their feet flying as the band waltzed its way with them. He sat next to Diana, her hand on his leg while Bruce waxed poetic about Gotham City. He clapped when Bruce handed a check off to the Wayne Foundation for a hefty eight million dollars.

They waited until the majority of the guests had left. Bruce took them down a gallery, pointing out the portraits of his forefathers and foremothers. Clark really liked these moments. Moments with Bruce and Diana and nothing else demanding their attention, moments where the only thing Clark could and wanted to hear were their heartbeats thudding away under their very expensive clothes. He was walking in between them, and took a moment to take their hands as they stopped at the portrait of his parents.

“They would have loved you both,” Bruce murmured as he rested his head on Clark’s shoulder.

He felt Diana nuzzle into him on his other.

Between the three of them, they were wearing three million dollars worth of clothing. He eyed the massive diamond adorning Martha’s neck, and the way the artist made sure to make Thomas’ cufflink glint. Genetic, then.

Clark didn’t doubt Bruce in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diana's dress - https://www.oscardelarenta.com/shop/p/poppy-ruffled-dress?categoryid=2381  
> Clark is suit #2 and bruce is suit #3  
> https://news.bgfashion.net/article/13832/45/Top-10-most-expensive-suits-in-the-world
> 
> bruce just loves spoilin the people he loves


	3. day three - jl groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three - jl groupchat
> 
> just call clark the boy blunder

Diana stares at the WayneTech phone in her hand. She’s been in man’s world for nearly a century now. She’s witnessed the rise and fall of landlines, the rise of movies from silent black and white films to multi-million dollar computer generated sagas. But nothing has confused or irritated her more than the birth of the groupchat. Ideally, she would love to have one with Clark and Bruce. A Justice League groupchat is just absolutely grating on her nerves. She pulls up Bruce’s contact number, her thumb hovering over the green call button.

He picks up moments later, and she can feel his own irritation pouring through the microphone as he growls, “I can’t believe Barry has  _ done  _ this.”

“I… I don’t like this, Bruce. I want to be removed I think as much as you do.”

“I know, Di,” He sighs, his voice noticeably gentler. “I’ll wipe their phones from here. Can you call Clark? Tell him to meet us at your place.”

“Why can’t you call him?” Diana asked as she set her bag by the door. Her keys followed, and her shoes dropped onto the shag runner she’d bought in the ‘70s. “You said something to him, didn’t you?”

“I may have,” Bruce begins as she hears one of his faster cars start up in the background. “I may have told him he doesn’t understand my need for privacy. Said some other things, too.”

Diana’s phone beeps in her ear. She looks at the conversation, where Clark and Hal are sending the weirdest memes Diana’s seen. That’s saying a lot, considering she knows Clark’s, Bruce’s, and her own kids.

“Right now, I don’t blame you. Knock when you’re here.”

He tells her he loves her right before he hangs up. Diana pours herself a glass of Malbec before changing into her satin slip Clark had gifted her for her birthday last year. She runs her fingers through her hair, aware that Clark will probably get here long before Bruce’s Maserati pulls into her building’s garage.

For once, she’s dreading that sonic boom of arrival. For once, she’s hoping Bruce arrives first. So, Diana doesn’t call Clark. She and Bruce need time to shore up their arguments, and then deal with an emotionally apologetic Midwestern alien.

She’s halfway through the smoky red wine when there’s a soft  _ knock _ at her door. Bruce enters, his eyes roaming her body greedily before pulling her in for a kiss. She lets herself get lost in his wind-chapped lips. He forgot to put chapstick on after last night’s patrol, she thinks as her hands pull his hips to her own. But that’s alright. That’s why she keeps a tube in her vanity mirror. Finally, Bruce nips her lip. It’s his sign. He would kiss the two of them until he was out of oxygen, and after a few too many close calls, they’d decided biting was the warning sign. Diana reluctantly pulls back.

“Where’s Clark?”

“I wanted to talk to you, first. Glass of wine?” She offers.

“Just a little. You’re going to tell me to take it easy on him.”  
“Don’t get me wrong,” Diana starts as she begins pouring. “He really does have our best interests at heart. But he comes from a very different family. He’s used to sharing his wins with the people he loves. We’ve just started learning how to do that.”

She doesn’t miss anything about Bruce’s movements. For a man so worried about appearances, when he’s with people he trusts, he gives himself away. She catches the sight of a balled up fist pressing against his thigh before sliding underneath it. He rolls his shoulders, he’s mad and wants to blow up. She knows Bruce. She knows his anger, and knows it runs deeper than the river styx. But Diana knows her boys.

“Call Clark,” She murmurs as she leans into his side. “The best thing we can do is at least start a discussion.”

“That might be hard,” he sighs as he buries his nose into her hair. “I wiped Clark’s phone, too.”

In the end, they manage to find Clark’s number. A minute after that, the sky above Diana’s three bedroom in D.C., shudders with the force of Clark’s reentry. He’s not dressed in the Superman regalia, which is good. Something about the costume makes him just a little more pliable, more agreeable. She can tell Bruce wants to explode. He’s stiff, so she slides her hand behind his back and rubs in small, reassuring circles.

“Uh,” Clark swallows. “Am I about to get yelled at?”

“Yes,” Bruce growls the same time as Diana says, “No.”

“You know. You  _ know _ how I feel about  _ my _ privacy and  _ our _ privacy. I’ve kept the league at arms length for so long not because I want to, but because I know it’s not just my life at stake. It’s Alfred, every single one of my children’s, and the people who help in Gotham City. We already have the league earpieces, which are encrypted and unhackable. This put everybody at risk, even the people who think they’ll never be at risk.”

The room is quiet after Bruce’s outburst. He’s breathing hard, his eyes wild. Clark takes one step forward.

“ _ Don’t _ .”

Diana pulls away from him.

“Bruce,” She grips his hand, hard enough to make sure he’s listening. “What did we talk about? Clark, do you get where Bruce is coming from?”

“I-I do. I didn’t think, and I’m truly sorry for that. I just wanted to do what I think would have helped bring our team closer together. I really-- you’re right. I did put them at risk. But Bruce, I’m still learning all these things about you and Diana and we’re  _ dating _ each other. I just wanted to get to know the league better. Di, I want to apologize to you, too. I forget just how long you’ve been living here. I know all this,” Clark waves his phone around. “Happened so fast and you’re still learning how to use all this.”

The apology works. Diana curses the gods for making Clark so good at apologies. It even seems to work on Bruce, who deflates at her side. He scoots over on the couch, allowing Clark to join them.

“You’re right,” Bruce speaks after he lays his arm around Clark. “I do want the league to be a more… cohesive unit. But you know how I am about control.”

They both laugh and Bruce blushes. Clark snags a sip of Bruce’s wine. Outside of the floor-to-ceiling windows, D.C.’s residents drive and wander past while the sun finally dips over the horizon. Streetlights flicker on around the time Bruce’s hands start pulling at Diana’s slip and tangling themselves in Clark’s black hair.

These moments, Diana reflects later while her legs are tangled in her lovers, they never really devolve into full-blown fights. Each person in this trinity, in this beautiful and odd relationship, knows the importance of communication. They know that minor issues can bring down an entire group, and bigger issues can end up being nothing at all. But she knows that the moonlight dancing across her lovers bare bodies means that they’re still here. Man’s world moves fast, but not fast enough to tear the three of them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted this to be... more in depth but it turned out that today i was scheduled to work when i thought i wasmt\\\
> 
> also kiddos remember the key to a good relationship is talking. they all do it calmly here bc im tired and didn't have in it me to have my faves fight tonight. Retail Just Be Like that


	4. day four - sun, moon, stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day four
> 
> Bruce is a poet and he doesn't even ................................................................................................. _know it_

Bruce knows that there are rules. Rules that cannot be challenged or altered or remade. Rules like the sun rising and setting, the moon following in its wake, and the stars will always guide a person back home. He knows these rules intimately because they parallel his life. Clark always wakes before he or Diana do. Bruce is usually the first to start his nightly patrols, and Diana is always the one who leads them back into each others’ arms.

He’s no poet. Bruce leaves the writing to the journalist in the relationship. But it’s not often that a muse comes to Bruce. Clark’s still at the planet, and Diana is visiting her mother. There’s time to write this poem, maybe even a story, before either of them call. He pulls out the black fountain pen he keeps tucked away in his desk drawer, grabs a legal pad, and turns in his chair till he’s facing the bird’s eye view of Gotham in his office. 

He taps his pen against the yellow paper. Clark is obviously the sun. He has to be. But there’s something  _ moonlit _ about him at night. When he isn’t being constantly infused with sunlight he’s gentler. He’s always gentle, especially with them, but at night when it’s just the moon shining over the manor grounds while their bodies connect in impossible ways, his touches are feather light, reverent over the patchwork of scars that line Bruce’s body. Those bright, early morning in winter blue eyes are always filled with kindness and acceptance. Those eyes that can also be the same color as a blood moon, threatening and dripping with the promise of vengeance if any one of his friends or partners is endangered. His moonlit lover, dropped from the stars above.

But Diana is the sun. Her uniforms, all of them, whether it’s the stars and stripes covering her hips or the golden eagle sparkling with the wrath of all the gods, are bright. Her sun-kissed skin always glow. Bruce has mapped every inch of her with his lips. He knows that if she’s post-mission, she’s glowing. If she’s post-shower, she’s glowing. If she’s post long-day-curating-artifacts, she’s glowing. Her smiles have taken Bruce from dark places he doesn’t want to be in anymore but can’t find the energy to come out. But she isn’t all golden hour film shots. She can be brightly burning, reddening skin and flaring in miles long explosions of anger and justice. Is it dangerous to love the sun? Bruce thinks loving anything is dangerous. But loving Diana is like loving the sun. It could be blinding, but it could show you sights you’d never even think possible.

Bruce doesn’t like thinking about himself, and where he fits in regards to these literal gods. But he feels like the stars. He contains multitudes. He can fit ravenous blackholes next to bright blue stars next to massive moons orbiting civilized planets and he can do it  _ damn well _ . He can bring an alien refugee to fight alongside a goddess to fight alongside him, a guy with too much money to his name and an impossible mission. An orphan blessed enough to date the two most powerful, two most good, two most loving people on the planet. 

Space is filled with things that  _ should _ not co-exist. Things that statistically, have a damn near impossible chance of ever happening. The stars are filled with statistical anomalies. The stars look at the set rules that humans have created to explain their role in this increasingly smaller universe, and they work to violate those rules. It used to piss Bruce off. Still drives him up the wall, sometimes. But for once, he’s happy that the universe has proved him wrong. He’s happy that he’s the stars that brought everything together. He’s hundreds of billions of small, twinkling dots in the sky. He’s the stars that bring people home.

He stares at the still empty sheet of paper. A few pen strokes later, he shoves the sheet into his desk drawer, and the pen follows just moments after. Bruce snags his jacket from the office closet, and flicks the light off before he leaves for the day.

Something in the sky catches his eye.

Squinting, Bruce moves toward the window. The sun is setting, and the moon has already started it’s ascent into the sky. But the small flashing orb is what keeps his nose pressed to the glass.

It’s a star. A planet, most likely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im sry i had to do that in the summary bruce wayne had a gun to my head

**Author's Note:**

> just big soft is all


End file.
